


Rare Character Appreciation Day - Commander Blackout

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Painting, Fanart, Gen, Jaig Eyes (Star Wars), sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Commander Blackout painting his helmet for the first time.
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	Rare Character Appreciation Day - Commander Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I sketched this for [blackkat's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat) February Rare Character Appreciation Day, and I'm super looking forward to future months!
> 
> Incidentally, I _also_ created this with the idea that it can fit into the RCAU. ;)
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/EyMHucLU8-s)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Full-size image on [imgur](https://i.imgur.com/z0oQn5o.jpg)

[Image ID: Colored digital sketch of Star Wars: The Clone Wars character, Commander Blackout. He is sitting with one elbow on a table that only visible at the bottom of the canvas and leaned over a grey, Phase I Spec Ops clone trooper helmet that is in his lap. His hair is close to a regulation haircut, and he doesn't have any visible tattoos or scars. He is only wearing his body glove with the Republic cog on the chest, and he's painting the helmet with red and white markings, and Jaig Eyes in black and yellow. There's a small container with dirty water in it and a sheet of flimsi acting as a paint palette on the table. Some paint is splattered on the table, Blackout's fingers and paintbrush, as well as a couple smudges on his chin. End ID.]


End file.
